


My baby's dancing (but not with me)

by threelyeon



Series: singularity; music au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad Mark Lee (NCT), Song Lyrics, basically mark being sad, jinsoul and jaehyun are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threelyeon/pseuds/threelyeon
Summary: || Based off Bruno Mars' When I was your man ||Mark always assumed that he'll be Donghyuck's. Donghyuck would always be his. But he doesn't see that he's been taking the younger boy for granted. He does not realize that maybe, maybe Donghyuck just wanted Mark to love him.





	My baby's dancing (but not with me)

**Author's Note:**

> This song made me so emotional, and I put it on repeat. Tbh, this song just screams Markhyuck. I dont really know if there is a fic like this, so Im sorry in advanced if its repetitive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **❝That I should've bought you flowers, and held your hands.**
> 
> **Should've gave you all my hours, when I had the chance.**
> 
> **Take you to every party, cause all you wanted to do was dance.**
> 
> **But now my baby's dancing... But he's dancing with another man.  ❞**

 

✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵

 

 

When Mark laid his hand on top of the cool surface of the doorknob, he felt an odd feeling stirring in his gut.

 

The uneasy, foreboding feeling.

 

He sucked it up to be tired. However, when he focused, there was no scurry of movement. No tinkling laugh, no muffled buzz from a television show and its viewer. There's no clinking of pans. 

 

Mark hastily unlocked the door, fumbling wih the keys in hand, jamming the wrong key in every time. He curses when he drops it onto the obnoxiously neon-orange welcome mat that spelled out ' _MarkHyuck Lee_ ' in a cursive heart filled font.

 

Accompanied with a small, gruesome mini versions of themselves. Mark smiled fondly, reminding himself to tease Hyuck about his design choices. 

 

He mamages to insert the right key, and twisting the door open, Mark takes off his shoes, places them on the shoe rack specifically labeled his, and closes the door behind him. He completely misses the empty rack next to his, labeled ' _Sunshine_ '. 

 

"Sunshine! I'm home" he calls out, in the closest way he would get to shouting. 

 

The apartment was oddly dim. Donghyuck would always leave the lights on, even if he was asleep in their bedroom. Would always leave food on the table, carefully and fondly leave a small note on the counter-top. 

 

The curtains were drawn shut. 

 

The apartment gave off a melancholic aura. Like the sun had decided to give up on this particulare home, and now it was bathed in dark shadows, stretching across the room. Extending its black tendrils. 

 

Still, Mark believes that Donghyuck may have just been tired. After all, it was Donghyuck who has to run a bakery, and clean the house for them both. To make it seem inhabitable. 

 

"Baby?" Mark's voice turned hurt and confused when the house still remained cold. Impassive. There was no rambunctious laughter, no glowing smile. No Donghyuck. 

 

The thought of that makes Mark's heart contract and squeeze painfully. He clutched at his chest, leaning on the couch for support. He wonders briefly, what's wrong with him. 

 

He manages, with great difficulty to sit down on the couch, his hand still on his chest, feeling his own heartbeat. Erratic. Mark has come to associate that with nervousity and nostalgia. Why should he be nostalgic? 

 

What for? 

 

"Donghyuck!" He rasps out weakly. Calling for someone who wasn't there. "Donghyuck...." he repeats, feeling broken sobs being ripped from his throat. His home was empty. His home was unwelcome. His home was void of sunshine. 

 

His home was Donghyuck. 

 

 

—

 

Mark had taken to haunting clubs, karaoke bars, arcades. He doesn't remember when he started, but he knows that he shouldn't stop. That Donghyuck is bound to show up in one of them. 

 

But that hope is quickly extinguished by the ever-gnawing presence of his anxiety. 

 

All these places he's visiting. They used to be their hang-outs. So it would only make sense for Donghyuck to avoid them. 

 

 

—

 

 

But Mark couldn't. He couldn't stop waiting. Any sign of cherry-red hair, his hopes would swell only to fall back down when it wasn't exactly, wasn't Donghyuck. 

 

"Lighten up Mark, for sure he's bound to come around. I'm sure you will too" Jinsol tells Mark, patting him on the back consolingly. The youngest twin grins at him warmly. She nudges Jaehyun with her foot, and the older boy nods hurriedly. Mark grimaces, and his face feels so stiff. 

 

"Anyway, if by any chance you meet the love of your life again, you must not meet them, looking like  _this_ " Jinsol pulls at Mark's collar, her nose upturned. "You can just tell me that I look like shit, noona" Mark sighs depressingly. 

 

Jaehyun and Jinsol exchanged worried glances with each other, before Jaehyun kneels down to be on level with Mark, as the boy had his face pressed on the coffee table, curling in himself.

 

It truly was saddening and both twins could see how much losing Donghyuck has affected Mark. 

 

"Mark.... " Jinsol started, touching his shoulder softly. Mark flinched. Jinsol retracted her hand, looking hurt. "Sorry noona" he whispers, a headache was forming and all Mark wants to do was go home, get his hopes up that somehow Donghyuck would be there when he arrives. Then cry some more. 

 

 

—

 

 

It was a routine by now. At least it was an improvement from the first week. The day Mark realized that Donghyuck really was gone, he broke down for hours. Salvaged all the hoodies and clothes -what was left behind anyway- and wore them.

 

Point blank refused to talk to anyone. Blocked everyone out, even on social media platforms. The apartment became his cold fortress. It was always dark. 

 

But somehow, it still remained clean. Because even if Donghyuck truly left, Mark still clung onto his belief that Donghyuck would rather Mark live in a clean place, than let everything be trashed and have Mark's health deteriorate in a place he once called home. 

 

He smiles faintly, weakly. Mark could never bring himself to smile as widely, or as care-free as he once did. Not if his sunshine was probably not. Mark knows Donghyuck like the back of his hand.

 

Perks of being his friend in elementary until college. Mark  _knew_ Donghyuck. But somehow he never realized that Donghyuck constantly needed validation.

 

That Donghyuck has been self-conscious. Anxiety and paranoia riddled his pretty little mind. 

 

It does not take a genius to get that he's been attacked by people. Verbal insults launched at his face daily, his status and self-confidence has dwindled. Until there was nothing left except for a mask. An empty hollow soul hiding his pains and melancholy. 

 

That, Mark thinks, is why even though his sun is smiling, it always feels so dampened. Like small patches of clouds decided to filter the used-to-be blinding rays of light. 

 

Somehow, it is his fault. 

 

Somehow, those people who mock Donghyuck, were the very same people who questioned Mark and Donghyuck's relationship. Were the very same people who watched Mark deny and called his own boyfriend names. The same people who, in turn, jeered at Donghyuck, repeating what Mark had said. Like parrots. 

 

It is Mark's fault. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> ❝ **I hope he buys you flowers,** **I hope he holds your hands.**
> 
> **Give you all his hours, when he has the chance.**
> 
> **Take you to every party, cause I remember how much you loved to dance.**
> 
> **Do all the things I should've done, when I was your man** ❞
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck leaned against the window, gaze trained upon the outside world. His breath tainting the clear glass. It fogs up, and Donghyuck stops breathing for a few seconds. 

 

He waits. 

 

The fog clears up, and Donghyuck blows on it. He feels tired, bone-tired. Like the world doesn't have meaning to it anymore. 

 

He's too tired to feel. 

 

Doesn't even want to, at this point. He is just empty, and blank. He knows he should feel something but, he couldn't. Not when he's going to force himself into it. 

 

After their break-up, Donghyuck had screamed at himself. Harmful words thrown carelessly around the four walls that he once called their home. 

 

But more often than not, he was screaming, not at Mark. Never at Mark. But at himself, why couldn't he be good enough? 

 

He cried. 

 

Cried endlessly, hours upon hours, even when he felt like he could cry no more. Even know he could feel the ghost of them on his cheeks. Donghyuck shudders, a trembling sigh leaving his dry lips. He pulls the comforter tight around his shivering body. 

 

It was the middle of July. 

 

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

 

The best and worst thing that Donghyuck could ever have, was not knowing when to let go. Or he knows he should, but the pain of separation, haunts him. It haunts him tirelessly. He can see the outlines of his parents leaving him, he can see Renjun and Jaemin discard him. 

 

Now, he sees Mark. 

 

In hindsight, he should've seen this coming. But he always got this nagging feeling it was going to happen sooner or later. 

 

Third time's the charm. 

 

Isn't it right?

 

Donghyuck scoffs, nose scrunching up as he smells the bitter black coffee in front of him, courtesy of Renjun, who had went to great lengths to revive their old friendship. Jaemin was completely out of the picture. Renjun came back to Donghyuck, broken and scarred. The first time he's ever seen the Chinese looking like that. 

 

Donghyuck hopes he and that Lee Jeno choke. 

 

The chair in front of him makes a scraping sound against the floor, and the sound of someone sitting down in it. He doesn't look up, having grown accustomed to Renjun popping in to sit and have small talk with him, whenever. 

 

"Dong....hyuck?" That didn't sound like Renjun at all. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So its kind of open ending, but its still goijg under minor editing so I might add new parts to it. Donghyuck's part seems lacking, and im sick atm, and its way past my bedtime. Which makes it even more worse. 
> 
> Please leave kudos, as it brightens up my day, and tbh i need me some validation too
> 
> U can talk to me on twt: @royalnahyuck


End file.
